


[podfic] Rumor Has It

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema), Chantress, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Geralt and Yennefer and Jaskier are Ciri's adoptive parents, M/M, Multi, POV Outsider, Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: The school staff can't help but wonder about Ciri's stupidly hot parents.
Relationships: Ciri & Geralt & Jaskier & Yennefer, Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	[podfic] Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rumor Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283611) by [CardamomDaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardamomDaydream/pseuds/CardamomDaydream). 



Length | 16:17 minutes | Type | MP3  
---|---|---|---  
Size | 11.1 MB | Bitrate | 95 kbps  
Mic | Blue Snowball | 

    * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/AzdaemaPodfic-RumorHasIt)
    * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/lhsx5llmlm7dww6/Rumor_Has_It.mp3/file)
    * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O8REXoPbPrv4udWHXiXoN1QOOvcPHjFQ)

  
  
### Credits

Text | [Rumor Has It](/works/22283611)  
---|---  
Author | [CardamomDaydream](/users/CardamomDaydream/pseuds/CardamomDaydream)  
Producer | [Azdaema](/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods)  
Readers | Azdaema  
\+ [Gondolin](/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod), [olive2read](/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod), [Chantress](/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress%22)


End file.
